


【卷二】04 过渡章，哥哥的真面孔要暴露啦

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 双性, 海棠风, 骨科 - Freeform, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风预警，而且是骨科，这对线上将会NP，线下骨科1v1。请注意避雷。缺少的02、03以及之后的后续是v章，传送门：https://www.myhtebooks.com/showaccount?action=showbook&actmode=showbook&bookid=27092&pavilionid=a&writer=EB20180408001320333096





	【卷二】04 过渡章，哥哥的真面孔要暴露啦

自从和哥哥发生了关系，宋遥就每天被哥哥缠着。  
哥哥在家的时候就总是对他搂搂抱抱，时不时还亲亲摸摸，他本来就不怎么会拒绝人，更别说这人是他最亲近、最依赖的哥哥，就只好由着他和自己亲昵，越是亲昵就越控制不住自己的心。  
他们的感情早已融入骨血，在这样的缱绻中，宋遥也逐渐分不清自己对哥哥还是不是单纯的兄弟之情、孺慕之情。  
既然分不清…那就不要分清了吧……  
被哥哥抱在怀里的宋遥这么想着，在哥哥再次低头亲他的时候，难得主动地回吻。  
吻着吻着，荷尔蒙就溢满了不大的房间，宋遥半推半就地和哥哥做了一次。  
这次，没有蛊惑、欺骗、诱哄，就是情之所至、自然而然。  
没有紧张、不安、背德的负担，两人的身心都紧紧贴在一起，互相感受着呼吸的急促、心脏的跳动、私处的应和，双目对视时，目光粘稠又甜腻，眸中只有彼此的身影。  
这场性事结束后，宋遥终于明确地感觉到，自己对哥哥的感情再也不可能回到以前的纯粹了。哪怕是乱伦也无所谓了，他可以把自己整个人都交给哥哥。  
“你在想什么？”  
宋扬用手掬起一捧水，泼到坐在浴缸里发呆的弟弟身上，清澈的水珠掩盖不住那满身的暧昧红痕，只把细腻白嫩的皮肉衬得更加诱人。  
宋遥摇摇头：“没想什么。”  
宋扬温柔又认真地看着乖巧的弟弟，低声问：“遥遥，说实话，你讨厌哥哥这样对你吗？我之前也骗了你，你会不会恨我？”  
“哥哥…你明知道我没有……不然，也不会……”  
宋遥红着脸不说了。  
不会什么呢？  
不会任由哥哥对自己动手动脚，不会在哥哥亲吻自己的时候张开嘴，不会在哥哥脱自己衣服的时候闷不做声，不会在哥哥面对面操自己的时候搂住他的脖子，不会被哥哥操到腿软只能被抱到浴室，不会现在坐在浴缸里还觉得后穴里像有东西插在里面。  
宋扬先是笑了，然后又叹了口气：“遥遥，你太乖了，这样不好，哥哥会忍不住要欺负你的……”说到这儿，他又抬手揉了揉弟弟的头发，另起话头，“遥遥，玩游戏吗？”  
“什么游戏…该不会…是那个全息头盔？”  
“对，怎么了？遥遥不喜欢哥哥送你的成年礼物吗？”  
宋遥抿着唇，微微摇头：“没有。就是…就是…太刺激了……”  
宋扬笑得像个狐狸：“不刺激一点，有什么意思呢？成年人的世界，刺激的事还多着呢……”  
两小时后。  
宋扬和宋遥一起进入了全息游戏，宋扬默默地开启了直播间，自顾自地说起了话。  
“上次直播的福利是打赏最多的观众可以享用遥遥，不过，大家也知道，双性人都是很饥渴的，也很耐操，所以……今天将再次展开一次拍卖，规则和上次一样，打赏最多的观众将获得一次享用机会。”  
宋遥被这突然的发展和哥哥话里的信息量冲击得脑子都懵了，他眼睛睁得圆圆的看着哥哥，眼圈不由自主地红了：“哥哥…你在说什么…什么直播…你…你在拍卖我吗……”  
宋扬对着快要哭了的宋遥笑道：“乖遥遥不是都听明白了吗？这是哥哥给你的惊喜啊。”  
“别哭，你会爱上这份礼物的。”


End file.
